Pain of the past
by Panicinthefandom
Summary: The Winchester brothers have spent years trying to get over the horrors of the past, now they've finally accepted it, as of what's expected of a hunter, but now the past is being dug back up in a struggle that could once again tear their lives apart. With help from Cas, can Sam and Dean protect one of the last things they can hold dear to them?
1. Chapter 1

Their legs had never carried them faster. Dean and Sam were running out of energy, and breath. Demons. They had never been chased by so many, the thing is, they didn't know why these delinquents were so set on killing the brothers. Of course, there were too many reasons to count, but this time seemed different. There were a lot of them, and they seemed angry and upset too. They both turn a corner, seeming to have lost the demons. Panting and sweating from running, they pretty much collapse on the floor. Dean was the first to break the screaming silence filling the air.

"Great, now what? We got a hoard of hells bitches on our ass, and there's too many to gank 'em all, how are we gonna lose 'em?"

"No idea, Cas, maybe?" Sam replied, wiping his shining forehead with his sleeve.

"Haven't seen him for a couple days, who knows?" Dean managed to choke out

The tallest of the brothers stood up, "Cas, uh, we need your help, this is pretty serious and um, we'd appreciate if you'd show up right about now, yeah, that'd be helpful"

They looked around for a moment, no sign of the Angel

"You called? I was quite busy looking for someone." Murmured a deep voice, Sam turned to see Cas stood by an exhausted Dean.

"Oh, hey Cas, we need your hel- wait, looking for someone?" Sam looked suspicious "it's not often angels like you look for someone specific for something."

"Unfortunately, the group of demons chasing you is responsible for why I have to come and search for this, 'someone'" Cas began to sound impatient now.

Dean was just about to interrupt when a small, panting figure ran into the alley that Sam, Dean & Cas were currently hiding in. It was a girl, no older than maybe 14 or 15, and just like the Winchester brothers, she collapsed in the middle of the alley.

"Holy crap!" Dean said as he sprung up to make sure she was ok, but Cas stopped him,

"Dean, no, she's the one, the one I'm looking for."

"Her?! She's just a kid, surely this can't be, you're kidding me right?" Dean puffed out.

Everyone turned to look at the girl, who Sam couldn't help but notice looked strangely like Dean, she had thick, straight & brown hair, which came down a couple inches below her shoulders,a long fringe covering some of her face, she also had a few faint freckles here and there, one strange feature about her was her eyes, the colour of them was a deep chocolate colour, but seemed to fade into an emerald green as it progressed towards her pupils. She had rather wide shoulders, but seemed average height for her age. She wore a plain grey t-shirt, with a red and black plaid shirt over it, black leggings, and black converse. The most unusual thing, she was holding a rather large book in her hands, she held it tight to her chest, seemingly not wanting to let it go.

"So, who is she? Cas?" Dean said, curiosity now filling his voice. Cas ignored him and asked the young girl a question,

"How did you get here? Was it them?"

The girl nodded her head, she seemed rather confused, Dean was getting bored and didn't like being ignored by his friend.

"Cas! Tell us who she is already!"

"I can't, I don't want you or Sam hurt, not again."

"Dammit Cas! Just te-"

"I said I can't! You've spent this long accepting what's happened in your past, I don't want to dig it back up and create a new worry for you, so it's best I deal with this without you getting in the way."

"P hard it is for us, we can't just let you deal with something as important as this on your own. Now, just tell us who the kid is."

Cas had a pleading look on his face, but could see the brothers weren't going to change their minds.

"Fine." He said, looking over at the girl who now was looking rather scared

"This girl..she's..she's your sister…"


	2. Chapter 2

The boys just stared, dumbfounded, at the Angel. A sister? How was this remotely possible? Dean had took a double take before being the first to speak.

"Uh, sorry but, what? How is this even possible, Cas? I'm sorry to break it to you, but our parents are dead, and if they did have another child, don't you think we'd know?"

Cas looked at Dean seriously,

"I can assure you, this is no joke, she's-"

"Then explain!"

The young girl stared at her so called brothers, a look of recognition on her face, Sam figured she must know who they are, but he had no idea how, though.

"I don't think you'll want to hear this" Said Cas.

"I don't care, we need to know, NOW!"

"Fine" Cas sat next to Dean, he looked almost as worn out as Sam and Dean

"She IS your sister, but she was never born. Only a short while after Sam was born, your parents conceived a third child, they didn't know at the time, it was too early to know she was pregnant. But Azazel murdered your mother on the night Sam turned six months, as you know. But what you may not know is before setting fire to the house, Azazel realised Mary Winchester was pregnant, and sliced open her stomach, killing her unborn child before she followed shortly after…"

The brothers couldn't believe what they were hearing, but before they could say anything, Cas piped up again.

"I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to process, I shouldn't have told you."

There was a look of the upmost terror on Sam's face.

"Wha-wait, the night Jess died, she..her stomach was..no.."

Cas gave a sad and concerned look towards his friend, Sam was about to break down, finding out his sibling was murdered before his mother even knew she was going to have another child, but the thought of also loosing a child along with the person he loved most, was just too much for him to take in one go. Small tears began to streak down his face.

Dean could only stare at the girl, a small wave of fear washing over him. Looking after Sammy all these years was hard enough, and he'd mostly failed, but another sibling? Sam had been killed before, so had he, they were so much more lucky than they should be, still alive and kicking like this, but she might not be.

"If it's ok, we should be going." Cas said

"No. She's staying with us, Cas if she's our sister, she has every right to- hang on a minute, if she was supposed to be born only a year or so after Sam, why does she look, what fifteen?! She's supposed to be over double the age she looks!" Dean said

" It was the book that brought her back, In it contains a spell for bringing back the dead, but it comes at a price. Angel blood…you need Angel blood for the spell to work, by the looks of it, those demons that brought her back were only able to obtain half the blood they needed, because they couldn't kill any other Angels, or they could've had a deadline to bring her here."

And for the first time, the girl spoke,

"So, you guys are Sam and Dean, right?"

Sam looked at her sympathetically

"Yeah, we are."

"I don't have any memories of you two."

Sam changed his look to a more confused one.

"Cas? Got any explanation?"

"According to the garrison, she has a memory of her whole life, a life that didn't actually exist. A whole timeline of different events to your lives inside her head."

Sam turned to her,

"I'm sorry, we don't even know your name, it's really rude of us not to ask, so, what is your name exactly?"

She looked a tiny bit suspicious, she also seemed to look at Cas for reassurance, as if she needed permission, he did nod, she breathed out.

"My names Arra, Arra Wicnhester."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! This is the first note I've written to you guys, only because I feel like I really should try to connect to the few of you that may be reading this fic. This is my first fan fiction, so I don't know if it's any good, but so far I'm quite pleased, if I was to ever get any messages from you, or any reviews, I promise I'll write more notes like this, just to give you little updates and answers to any questions you may have. So anyway, that's all from me for now as you probably just wanna read the fic.

Sam's expression softened,

"Arra. That's cool."

She smirked at him, about to reply before Cas interrupted

"I think we should be going now, I could get us all back to the bunker."

Dean looked to the Angel

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Cas grabbed onto Dean first, the rested his hand on Sam's shoulder and ordering him to grab onto Arra. Within seconds they were in the bunker, and could relax. It seemed to take Cas a bit longer to let go of Dean. Arra gave a questioning look towards Sam, who just rolled his eyes and smiled at the pair. The girl looked around, before questioning her brother

"Is this place demon proof?"

"Yeah, it is." Sam answered

"What do you know about demons?" Dean asked her,

"Just about everything there is to know, I've been a qualified hunter since I was eight."

"What…." The brothers didn't think that she would have gone through a throng similar to them, they were obviously wrong.

Dean was fascinated,

"So, what happened, you know, what happened to you that you ended up becoming a hunter, of course, I know it didn't really happen, but what do you remember?"

Arra looked a bit sad, she sighed before beginning to tell her story.

"It happened the night my brother, Sam, turned six months old, a demon got into the house, It found its way into Sam's room. Sam was crying, so my other brother, Dean, went to comfort him so he wouldn't wake mom up. Dad said he remembers Dean shouting for him, but as dad ran up the stairs and through the landing, the door of Sam's room slammed shut, and wouldn't open. The house was sent up in flames, dad knew he wouldn't be able to get Sam or Dean out, but he was determined to save mom. He woke her up and carri d her out the house. A few hours later the fire department put the fire out, but it had already killed my brothers. Dad wanted to find out what had done this and avenge his children. Although mom was distraught, she told dad she didn't want their lives to be consumed by hatred and revenge. Just under a year later, I was born, dad still continued to try to convince mom to hunt down whatever killed their sons, but she still refused. She said she couldn't put her child's life in danger. We lived happily, us three, although my parents could never get over what happened that night, they still had smiles on their faces, for me. But that changed after I turned five. Mom took me to the park one day, after a couple hours we went home. Dad was at work so he wasn't there. Instead, the same demon that killed Sam and Dean was waiting. I watched as it slowly tore into her, her screams filling the house. She was yelling at me to run, but I could only watch in horror as mom was murdered in front of me. The demon left without giving me a second glance. Dad got home and lost it, he practically went insane, he eventually became a hunter. Managed to kill the demon that killed our family, but my life was ruined in the process, dad later died when I was thirteen."

Dean couldn't look Arra in the eye.

"How did dad die?"

"It was a spirit. A girl who was murdered three years before we found her. Something went wrong, dad let his guard down. She found a weapon, beat him to death with it. I was outback burning her bones as it happened, I didn't know until I got back inside. I burned dad and learned to survive on my own, I continued hunting, but only the cases I was able to do."

Sam looked at her intently, from the way she averted her eyes, and the way she spoke, he knew immediately, but couldn't understand;

She was lying.

He didn't bother pointing it out, for now, but he knew he'd get the truth sooner or later.

They were all pretty tired, so decided to hit the hay. Dean showed Arra a room where she could sleep, before retiring himself. Sam hardly slept that night though, he could tell Arra told mostly the truth, but couldn't understand why she lied about dad. It left him rather frustrated, but he eventually drifted off, deciding he would look further into this unusual girl tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to the few of you who may like** **to** **Read this fic! I'm sorry for not updating as I had writers block and also had a lot of stuff going on, this chapter and the next revolves around figuring out Arra's character, which will then help ALOT with the main plot line later in this fic. This is going to be quite a long fic, and may even have a sequel if the plot i really want is to be carried out, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had to do some research of my own to help get his all spot on , so anyway Thankyou and enjoy!**

Sam was awoken abruptly the next morning by an almighty ear piercing scream

"Arra!" He heard Dean shoutHe jumped out of bed and sprinted to the room in which she was staying, not even thinking that he was still in just his boxers. He arrived at the door, and saw Dean cradling his so-called younger sister in his arms tightly, while she continued to sob uncontrollably into his chest. Sam just stared, and his brother finally noticed him and looked over.

"What in the fu-" Sam started before Dean butted in

"I don't know, some weird crazy nightmare did this, I think."

"That's not normal." Sam looked really concerned

"I'm sorry to say, but she isn't a normal person, is she?"

"Where's cas?"

"I told him to get some tissues and a hot-"

Cas appeared and stretched his hand out, a hot water bottle clutched in it.

"Thanks, Cas" Dean said, and looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey, it's ok, it's not real, here take this." Dean said reassuringly to Arra.

She looked up, her eyes were immensely bloodshot and her cheeks red and blotchy, she took a tissue from Deans hand, and with that Cas handed her the water bottle. Dean went as far as picking her up and carrying her to his room. As he passed Sam he glanced

"Dude, might wanna go get some pants on."

Sam looked down, he didn't realise he was still in nothing but his underwear.

"Oh, I, um."

He bolted it back to his room.

About half am hour later, when everything had calmed down, they were all gathered in the kitchen.

"Geronimo!" Dean shouted as he flipped a pancake, Arra, who was sat atop the counter, giggled when the pancake almost missed the pan.

"Hey Dean! I think we got a case!" Sam shouted from the table

"Coming!" Dean called as he passed the pan over to Cas, who just set it down and turned the hob off. He explained he needed to leave because of some business in heaven, so he took his leave, whereas Arra followed Dean.

"What's going on then?" Dean asks

"It says here numerous children have been going missing after their parents heard screams coming from their rooms. When the parents got there their child was nowhere to be seen, seemingly ripped from their bedsheets and the window left wide open."

"And this is t just a kidnapped because?..." Dean didn't look convinced

"A few number of parents reported hearing the voice of a Hispanic woman coming from their children's room, always saying the same thing."

"Which is?"

"forgive me, for I have done wrong, and I only want to go home."

"Hey, remember that hunt all those years ago when we tracked down that woman in white?You know, when I came for help 'cause dad didn't come back… She would always whine about not going home, it could be a similar thing, instead of men, it's kids."

"So another woman in white?" Sam asked

"No." It was Arra who spoke, but in a whisper

"What makes you say that?"

She whispers even quieter, "the weeping woman.."

"The weeping woman?" Dean looked puzzled

"La llorona, the weeping woman."

Dean know looked like the penny had dropped

"Oh, that's a famous Hispanic ledgend, right?"

"Yeah." Sam said "La llorona was a woman who drowned her children in a river in pure maliciousness when she found out her husband was seeing another woman, she is t allowed access to heaven until she finds her children and receives their forgiveness, parents would usually tell it to their kids to make sure they don't sneak out at night. She would approach children who looked like her own and beg for forgiveness."

"Oh ok, so we track down this bitch, get her sent back to wherever she came from and find those kids, not too hard."

Arra suddenly had a look of realisation on her face, and went a ghostly white.

"No…"

"Again with the no, kid, just spit it out already." Dean told her

"If it really is la llorona, then those kids won't be returned, they'll be dead…."

The whole bunker was silent.

"That's thirteen kids and counting." Sam said quietly

Arra looked up "well we need to stop her before anyone else falls victim."

"Oh no, YOU are NOT coming!" Dean raised his voice a little

"Do you know how many hunts I've been on? How many times I was used by my bastard of a father as bait? How many ghosts, vamps and demons I've killed? I may just be a kid to you, but from the life I've had I quickly had to learn how to take care of myself."

The boys just stared at her.

"So, this means?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean scowled "I swear if you die I'll kill you," he growled at Arra, who in return gave a cocky smirk.

"Well, I guess we better gear up." Sam sighed. And with that, they went on their first hunt with their younger sister, who they didn't know would help a lot more than they would ever think.


End file.
